


RhadaVal Oneshot "...And talk."

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Eternal Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Master x Servant relationship, Oneshot, RhadaVal, Rhadamanthys x Valentine, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Valentine x Rhadamanthys, Very very light hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Hi! c:This is a fluffy oneshot, with a very light hint of smut.It's a random thing written not too long ago, one of the many random situations happening in this or that life between Rhadamanthys and Valentine.I wanted write smut. But then I got sad. Then I got happy again. Yes, all meanwhile I was writing it.So here we are >_>
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	RhadaVal Oneshot "...And talk."

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> If you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine let me know! That would make me so very happy! uwu
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB

***

Valentine walked down the same path he was used to take every morning since ever. Deep inside the Caina - _the great fortress-like structure which served as Temple and Undeworld Residence to the Judge of the Dead Wyvern Rhadamanthys and his entire Wyvern Division_ \- there was a great fuss as always first thing in the morning.

Not that morning or night meant anything at all in Hell but for the sake of organisation and habit, such human ways were still in place among Specters, despite light and time not working as on Earth.

He walked through the many corridors, politely nodding his head toward his comrades when greeted but never stopping to waste time. Harpy was the one responsible for something rather **important** : waking up his liege.

When he reached Lord Rhadamanthys’chambers tho, he wasn't surprised at all to find out his General was already awake and dressed: upon opening the great door into his apartments, the younger Specter was greeted with the other's usual stern and polite voice.

“Valentine.”

“Good Morning My Lord!” replied immediately he with a soft smile as he closed the door behind.

“There seems to be a lot of fuss this morning.”

“It seems so indeed, My Lord.”

Valentine walked around the room, starting immediately to fix this and that: it wasn't technically his job to tiding and cleaning up after the Judge but doing so for Rhadamanthys was a **privilege**. Valentine had served him for centuries, both as an undead warrior fighting for Hades' utopia and on Earth as a simple human: **being allowed to care after Rhadamanthys was a true honour in his eyes.**

In that current life, the was no Holy War and thus that meant that the Underworld was fully busy in taking care of the dead, punishing the sinners and rewarding the almost inexistent-worthy. The Three Judges were constantly busy in the courtroom, and even with direct help from Lune – Griffon Minos' right hand - the souls were simply infinite and every day was a straight copy of the other. Long hours spent inside the tribunal for the Judges and every Specter busy in a different Prison carrying on with their respective tasks.

Valentine was assigned to the Cocytus – the frozen hell destined for those traitors who dared to defy the gods, yet he was also Rhadamanthys' right hand, second in command to Wyvern Division and he was taking personally care of the Judges' matters, and so his task were **exponentially more** than any other Specter.

He was tidying up the bed when Rhadamanthys turned over him. The blond man looked at the other for a long minute, observing him working on the bed, somewhat fascinated by his **graceful** movements. Rhadamanthys was surely satisfied of Valentine's hard work – those tasks weren't required of him nor were asked for but Valentine simply couldn't help himself. And so was pretty much every single day. The British man liked that: **having the Harpy around him always made him feel comfortable, relaxed and somewhat safe.**

“Anything to report in particular?”

“No, My Lord.” replied the pink haired younger man without turning as he continued to work on the bed's sheets.

“Have you seen Minos or Aiacos already?”

“I haven't had the chance of going outside the Caina yet. I was almost late this morning!”

“...How so?” Rhadamanthys inquired slightly tilting his head, somewhat **curious**. That was unusual of his right hand.

“Oh, uhm...” Valentine finally turned over him, scratching his cheek. “I didn't get much sleep, that's all. Stuff that happens. I guess...”

“No it doesn't.” Came **harsh** the reply from the blond man as he stepped forward closing the gap between them.

Valentine's lips tightened, his shoulders stiffened as he took a small step back immediately hitting the bed.

“Uhm...”

Was he **mad**? Was he mad for his Lieutentant showing a lack of professionalism?!

“You are never late.”

“I.. I wasn't... I said almost late...”

But Rhadamanthys **ignored** Valentine's reply taking one last step, now towering him.

“You should tell me if something isn't allowing you to rest properly.”

Valentine's cheeks flushed. He could never say that his Lord was the very reason he couldn't sleep much those days. He couldn't tell him what a troubled night he had spent simply fangirling over him lost within his own fantasies.

 _I wish..._ Harpy thought.

“I need to know I can always count on you, Valentine. Resting is important for any warrior.”

“T-there Is nothing wrong, really. You don't have to concern yourself like this, My Lord.”

Wait a second. Was he **concerned**? Valentine's cheeks flushed more as his amber eyes met with the other's golden stare.

“Are you feeling unwell? Your face is all red.” Inquired Rhadamanthys, frowning and staring at him.

“I-I'm good My Lord, I-...” He gulped and looked away, embarrassed. With the man that makes his heart beat so fast so close to him, the younger Specter was beginning to lose his mind.

Everytime they were this close, for a reason or another, it was like living one of the many secret dreams of his. How Valentine wished for throwing himself between his arms...

The Judge tho wasn't satisfied with that half answer. The British man was inquisitive and headstrong, not someone who would let go of any bone if his attention get caught and gets suspicious.

His features hardened under the blond locks of hair, silence fell between them for what seemed minutes but only seconds in reality.

“I wish not for you hiding anything from me, Valentine.”

And at that, Harpy's frowned.

_Yeah, I sure can scream at your face how madly in love with you I am!! So you can send me to hell for good – as if I wasn't here already..._

“I-I...” he mumbled. **Confused and slightly annoyed**. Rhadamanthys wasn't and never will be an **easy** man to deal with – in any situation.

“Valen-”

But the other moved quickly, before Rhadamanthys could finish his sentence, trying to physically get himself out of that situation by dashing away towards the left.

Yet before he could get away, the Judge **grabbed** his arm, stopping him from fleeing. Valentine lost balance as he got pulled back, his leg twisted and tangled around the other man's causing both to fell over the bed behind.

The impact of hitting on the bed left Valentine in a confused state for some seconds, unsure of what had just happened. Shaking his head, the first thing he noticed was **warmth** above him.

He **froze** as his face turned completely red.

His lord was there, above him. **On top of him.** Rhadamanthys was partially holding himself with his right arm on the bed and resting the whole of his body on the other man.

Their bodies were squished together, with the Cypriot at the bottom totally helpless and motionless.

The Judge sniffed and gulped. He blinked a couple of times as he stared directly into the other's shiny eyes.

Pink locks of hair entwined all around the other, his face visibly embarrassed. They were **so physically close** to one another that Wyvern could clearly hear Harpy's heartbeat skyrocketing.

None of them said a thing nor moved an inch. **Valentine was legit dying inside**. His bottom lip started trembling, his pupils widened. Something like this had happened only his usual casual daydreaming.

For that whole time he was silently screaming. _OH MY GOD....!!!!!_ in his head, unable to think to anything that made any sense.

Rhadamanthys felt embarrassed of the situation, his face coloured, his mouth sealed. A drop of sweat ran through his forehead into his neck as the blue vein on his arm pumped more blood to allow his body to half-sustain itself.

His Lieutenant's face was all red. His pretty face. His usually peachy cheeks now resembling a tomato. His thin rosy lips jiggling. The sweet scent he was always emanating now pervaded entirely the British's nostrils.

From his top view, Rhadamanthys could smell, see and feel all of Valentine. The pink-haired man seemed somewhat between terrified and extremely... **Excited**.

**Excited.**

Rhadamanthys was about to move and speak, but when that specific word popped in his head, the Judge realised a fact. There was **something** hitting on his crotch. **Something bothering him between his legs.**

He snorted and looked down. Frowning.

He had no doubt that **something** was Valentine's: but as his eyes fell between their lower bodies, it was pretty clear whose that excitement belonged to.

His golden eyes widened, his usual stern look turned into what could be defined as a cute, timid expression.

Rhadamanthys bit his own lip and didn't even dare to blink: he stayed like that staring at his own **very evident** member.

Valentine **observed** him the whole time with the corner of his eye, and when the other looked down, he followed too.

And when he noticed Rhadamanthys' he let out a gasp, immediately bringing his hands to his face covering his mouth with both, and completely powerless he succumbed to his own excitement too.

That was even beyond his own fantasies.

The Judge felt the other's **hardening** , immediately raising his gaze and noticing how **his** Harpy was now covering the face with his hands.

Rhadamanthys gulped several times, he could feel his blood boiling and his cheeks burning.

He was someone who **rarely** would allow emotions to take over. He didn't believe in following one's heart less one's feelings: a proper warrior always knows how to control himself in any situation, keeping his mind fresh, empty and detached. But when it was about social interactions and intimacy, the Wyvern Specter was rather **awkward**. Especially if the situation wasn't caused by his own will like in that very moment.

“V-Valentine...” he softly called out at last still looking down.

The other frowned, amber eyes narrowed as if he was about to cry.

Wyvern's voice was slightly broken, warm and alluring as usual tho.

“I..” and he stopped. For he genuinely had no idea what could be possibly said in such situation.

But immediately when looking up and noticing his Lieutenant's expression somewhat shifting into a worried one, Rhadamanthys sort of **snapped out** of his embarrassed confused state.

He moved, slowly, gently shifting on the side, **releasing** the other from that accidental hold. Valentine immediately turned his head the other side, feeling extremely embarrassed. Worse, **mortified**.

The Judge arched his brow.

He tilted his head and lowered himself closer to the other, careful not to overwhelm him with his own body.

“Hey...” his voice low and soft. “It's alright.”

“It-it's not... I-I'm so sorry, My Lord...” replied Valentine in a broken voice. **He was feeling so ashamed!** How he could have been so clumsy and create such a mess?! Now his Liege surely wouldn't want him to approach or getting closer ever again.

Rhadamanthys' features softened as he raised his arm and reached gently for Valentine's face, brushing with his index the soft red cheek.

The unexpected touch was delicate and warm, Valentine turned his head and their eyes met again. But before he could again cry out how sorry he was, Rhadamanthys smiled at him.

A tear left the other's eye, although his erection had no intention to let go of him. Especially not after seeing that **beautiful** rare smile. Valentine would dream forever of that smile.

How many could say to have seen Wyvern Rhadamanthys, the ever serious, detached and intimidating Judge of Hell, smiling so **softly**.

“It was an accident...”

“No. It wasn't.” The blond man quickly answered him, slowing moving his finger onto the other's chin and softly grabbing it. “ **It just simply happened**.”

Rhadamanthys' lips relaxed and so did his face. The annoyance in his trousers was slowly disappearing even tho refused to do entirely so as he looked at Valentine's innocent, flushed and cute expression. **He liked seeing him like that.**

“I...” paused Wyvern for a moment, looking for words. “I wish for you to tell me everything. There were never secrets between us, I believe. I am sure it was so in every other life we have lived. Or I wouldn't allow...”

He abruptly stopped his sentence midway and corrected himself. “I wouldn't **want**... for you to be this much around . I wouldn't want keep you this close.”

Valentine didn't know what to say.

The other man opened his mouth, as if he was about to add more. But then closed it and looked away before continuing to talk.

“If something is wrong, you tell me. If someone is bothering, you tell me. If you feel unwell, you tell me. If...”

“ **I love you. My Lord.”**

“...”

He was insisting on wanting to know everything and tell him everything. **There** : at last those words came out of Valentine's mouth.

How many times Valentine had tried. Hundreds of different ways. He had no idea if in any of their previous lives they had been that close, if there had ever been anything between them. But they both knew **how good they felt with each other** and they both believed so had been for centuries.

Rhadamanthys lowered his eyes for a moment, smiling for a brief second. His hand returned brushing the other's cheek with its back, before flipping it and cupping the entire side of Valentine's face.

Rhadamanthys softly poked him. His eyes narrowed, pleased.

His usual stiff face was relaxed and soft. A reaction the Cypriot didn't expect for sure.

“I want to have a long conversation together, Valentine. Is that alright with you?”

The younger man was **terrified**. He didn't seem angry at all, but... Valentine's heart was racing: he was afraid of rejection. That would be like a knife into his chest. Nothing could hurt him more than being sent away from his beloved Lord and losing the **privilege** of being allowed at his side.

He nodded in response as his face saddened a little bit.

Rhadamanthys noticed that and raised the other's chin more, looking directly into his eyes.

“I promise you. **It's all fine.”** Said the Judge with his warm voice. “I would never lie. I don't make promises, you know me well. But **I do promise you** so.”

“Yes, Rh- My Lord.”

“Then... We will talk later. It would be **improper** of me to be late in the courtroom. And you have many things to look after as well. You do act in my steed after all.”

Then... Was this his Liege's way to simply ignore the whole situation and-

The blond man's thumb brushed onto those pretty lips. Valentine lost himself inside Rhadamanthys' **mesmerising** golden gaze for a long moment.

He didn't even have the chance to formulate another thought in his head for Rhadamanthys lowered more, so close that only his finger was left as barrier between them.

“Later.”

“Later...” he parroted Valentine reaching Wyvern's hand with his and resting it on the top.

Rhadamanthys grabbed the other's hand for a long moment, and they stared at each other deep into their eyes for what seemed an eternity.

It was as if something had clicked deep inside. They both wanted that moment to last. They both wanted to know why they were so pulled towards one another. They both wanted each other.

Valentine's face shifted into the softest smile, his body relaxed as his Lord's lips curved upwards.

Rhadamanthys took a quick look around, and left out a long breathe, letting go of the other for good.

Duty was calling him.

He then left his apartments, headed to the tribunal in the First Prison.

But before closing the door he simply looked at Valentine over his shoulder.

“I'm going to find you this evening still on that bed.”

And that, was told to Valentine with Rhadamanthys' usual voice: the one when he demands something to be done.

So Valentine knew his Lord did want him to be there. **And talk**.

***

(Forgive me but I must add this at the very end: TALK. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )


End file.
